Integrated circuit technology relies on transistors to formulate vast arrays of functional circuits. The complexity of these circuits requires the use of an ever increasing number of linked transistors. As the number of transistors required increases, the surface area that can be dedicated to a single transistor dwindles. It is desirable then, to construct transistors which occupy less surface area on the silicon chip/die.
Integrated circuit technology uses transistors conjunctively with Boolean algebra to create a myriad of functional digital circuits, also referred to as logic circuits. In a typical arrangement, transistors are combined to switch or alternate an output voltage between just two significant voltage levels, labeled logic 0 and logic 1. Most logic systems use positive logic, in which logic 0 is represented by zero volts, or a low voltage, e.g., below 0.5 V; and logic 1 is represented by a higher voltage.
One method in which these results are achieved involves Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology. CMOS technology comprises a combination of oppositely doped Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) to achieve the switching mechanism between voltage levels associated with logic 0 and that of logic 1. This configuration is likewise referred to as an inverter. Conventional CMOS inverters consume an appreciable amount of chip surface area, even despite ongoing reductions in the critical dimensions that are achievable with conventional photolithography techniques. The critical dimension (F) represents the minimum lithographic feature size that is imposed by lithographic processes used during fabrication. It is one objective, then, to fabricate CMOS inverters which conserve silicon chip surface space.
Standby current is another significant concern and problem in low voltage and low power battery operated CMOS circuits and systems. High threshold voltage transistors and high power supply voltages were traditionally employed in part to minimize subthreshold leakage at standby. Today, however, low voltages are desired for low power operation. This creates a problem with threshold voltages and standby leakage current. In order to get significant overdrive and reasonable switching speeds the threshold voltage (V.sub.t) magnitudes must be small, e.g. zero volts. However, having such low threshold voltages generally causes one of the transistors to have a large subthreshold leakage current. Various techniques have been employed to allow low voltage operation with CMOS transistors and to maintain low subthreshold leakage currents at standby. Dynamic CMOS circuits achieve this objective by using clock or phase voltages to turn off conduction from the power supply to ground through the chain of devices when the inverter is at standby. Synchronous body bias has similarly been employed in part to minimize subthreshold leakage. However, synchronous body bias, like dynamic logic, requires extra clock or phase voltage lines throughout the circuit. This increases considerably the complexity of circuits and consumes precious space on the chip. Also, data stored only on a dynamic basis must be clocked and refreshed.
Another way to get around these problems involves implementing resistors to provide a source to substrate bias or backgate bias when the transistor is in the off state. This reverse bias is also termed a "switched source impedance." The resistor technique is effective for reducing subthreshold leakage current at standby. However, the problem with this method is that resistors are troublesome to fabricate in CMOS process steps.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for improved inverter devices. The improved inverters should desirably minimize subthreshold leakage current and conserve chip surface space while continuing to advance the operation speeds in logic circuits. The improved inverter circuits and structures should remain fully integral with CMOS processing techniques.